Nameless
Nameless is a protagonist/Anti Hero featured in Death Race. He is a very determined and serious mercenary, who sticks to his moral code quite tightly. He always puts his missions before almost everything else. History Early Life A warrior now, the one without a name was once just a boy. At a very young age, he had been abandoned in the wild by neglectful parents. Raised by the wilderness, he was eventually found and brought back into civilization, and raised by its people. Still, he refused to take on a name, earning him the monicker of Nameless. After finding an artifact to transform him from what he had been into what he is now, he refused his people’s place for him as a defender, instead becoming a mercenary with his crossbow, The Shaded Roulette, and his motorcycle, Gunslinger. Death Race! At some point, Nameless had been contracted to assassinate The Gamemaster. His employer remains unknown, though it was most likely someone that The Gamemaster had wronged in the past. Arriving to The Gamemaster's newest game, Death Race, under the guise of a racer, Nameless began to take an immediate disliking to one of the rival racers, a being named Skader. Throughout the competition, Nameless had remained mostly silent and secretive, keeping his true intentions to himself as he prepared to make his move... That is, until Mark Mcneil, Sadie Volara, Leadhead and Hydron suddenly arrived to try to defeat The Gamemaster, as fate would have it. Now working together with this new group and the rest of the racers, Nameless decided to finally carry out the job that he had been hired for. After two fierce duels with The Gamemaster on two different race tracks, Nameless had come close to cashing in on his bounty. However, The Gamemaster managed to evade him each time. Finally, after having stormed the Gamemaster's fortress, Nameless had one last battle with him, in which The Gamemaster became empowered with Xalnergy and drew him and the others into a pocket dimension. The epic battle ended when Mark drove an axe through The Gamemaster's skull, killing him. Then, Mark, Sadie, Hydron and Leadhead and Skader teleported back to Earth, leaving Nameless alone with The Gamemaster's corpse. Due to this circumstance, he had been given credit for The Gamemaster's death, and was paid accordingly by his employer. Powers/abilities As he is a shadow walker, Nameless has access to abilities such as basic shadow manipulation, and teleportation via shadows(but he has to be able to see the dark spot he's jumping to). He can also store and pull objects from shadowspace, a pocket dimension from which all shadows originate. He can create shadow illusions, a darklight(A "light" that can shine through illusion), and possesses a superior mechanical prowess. Equipment Shaded Roulette Shaded Roulette is the title given to Nameless' crossbow. It's name was chosen for its design, which includes a rotating barrel. Shaded Roulette can fire six different kinds of bolts, each with its own unique color and abilities: Normal(white): Just a standard crossbow bolt. Nothing special about it. Powered(glowing white): Lets off a small energy pulse after striking its target. Fire(red): Creates a burst of flames after striking its target. Smoke(gray): Creates a blinding smokescreen after striking its target. Scattershot(white with brass ring): Scatters into smaller bolts after being fired. Shadow(purple): Gives intense pain at point of impact and dulls senses, yet leaves no actual bodily damage. Gunslinger Gunslinger is Nameless' motorcycle. It doesn't run on gasoline, but some other energy source stored within it, which is most likely part of what lets it go at the speeds it does, much more than those of a normal motorcycle. Gunslinger Has a small storage compartment for important items or spare parts. It is mounted with two six-shot blasters that always face forward, one that always faces back, and one in front of the handlebars that's on a pivot to go any way but backwards or down; all of which shoot white energy bolts. The bike is plated with strong armor that barely adds unneeded weight. Category:Characters